


What I Want (is You)

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, Life After Hogwarts, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Harry Potter, Professional Dom Draco Malfoy, Rough Oral Sex, Sub Harry Potter, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Years after the War, Harry shows up to Draco’s sex service and tells Dracoexactlywhat he wants.





	What I Want (is You)

****

Harry felt uncomfortable and tremendously out of place as he sat in the opulent waiting room.

The floors were covered in a stunning white marble with streaks of grey and silver. There was a firepit floating delicately in the center of the room, the flames dancing so sensually that it was almost intimidating. 

Harry looked down at his outfit, suddenly wishing that he had worn something more impressive. He didn’t think that the man he was meeting would much appreciate his scuffed trainers or his ratty denims. At least his jumper was somewhat presentable.

He fussed with his hair when he caught his reflection in a mirror hanging on the wall opposite him, trying to tame his perpetually messy black strands. 

Just as Harry was considering leaving - thinking he had made a mistake coming to such a high-end business - a thin witch with a harsh set of features and a sharpness in her gaze stepped out of door off to Harry’s right, “Sir will see you now.”

Harry swallowed and pushed himself up off the green velvet couch he had been sitting on, walking past the woman and toward a set of double doors situated at the end of a long hallway.

After knocking softly, Harry tested the door handle, the door opening easily to his touch.

As he stepped inside, Harry noticed that the furnishings in this room, while no less high-quality, were much more approachable, more simplistic. Something about the room eased the discomfort building in Harry’s chest. 

“Typically, subs would wait outside the door until given permission to enter,” someone spoke, the man’s voice velvety smooth and yet striking. It sounded oddly familiar, though Harry couldn’t quite place it.

“Er - I did knock, but then no one answered… and the door was open, so I just figured - ”

“You just figured that you would walk inside like a mannerless imbecile?”

Suddenly the pompous voice registered in Harry’s brain and he whirled around, searching for the man in question.

He shouldn’t have been surprised when Draco Malfoy emerged from the shadows, a smirk gracing his lips as he stepped forward, but seeing Draco still made his heart jump and his body tense.

“I’m not an imbecile. And I’m not mannerless,” Harry stated in his defense, swallowing audibly as Draco continued to walk toward him, stepping closer and closer until he was close enough to touch. “I came here to find a Dom. If that’s not what you do, then I’ll show myself out.”

Draco cocked his head to the side, considering Harry, his lips twitching so slightly that Harry wouldn’t have noticed if he wasn’t so drawn to the delicate curve of Draco’s mouth. 

“Oh, it’s _absolutely_ what I do, Potter,” he replied, something sensual hovering in the air with his words. “Now, why don’t you take a seat and we can discuss the logistics.” 

Harry licked his lips and glanced around, settling himself down onto a charcoal-grey loveseat, the cushions surprisingly plush. 

“So, I need to ask you a number of questions before we get started, just to ensure that we are on the same page. I’ve reviewed your basic paperwork, but I want to know some specifics.” Harry nodded, watching as Draco waved his wand lazily, a roll of parchment and a quill soaring into his lap. “First of all, I need to know, is this your first time working with a Dom?”

A flush spread over Harry’s cheeks as he suddenly realized just how intimately Draco was about to get to know him. “Well, it’s my first time with a professional Dom. I’ve done scenes with a few boyfriends, and I tried finding a Dom at a local BDSM club, but I - ” Harry ran a hand through his hair, avoiding Draco’s gaze, “- I just wanted something more. I wasn’t getting what I needed. And I wanted to experiment with someone more neutral, someone I could trust.”

When Harry glanced up from beneath his hair, Draco was nodding, jotting down a note on his roll of parchment. 

“And what exactly is it that you need, Potter? What would satisfy you?”

Harry suddenly felt as though the temperature of the room had increased by several degrees. 

“The other men I’ve been with - even the Doms - they’ve all been… too tame.”

“So you like it rough?” Draco inquired, his voice sounding clinical, though his eyes had narrowed, his pupils darkening. 

Harry nodded, but then paused. “It’s not just rough. I want - it sounds pathetic, maybe insane, but I want someone to destroy me.”

The scratch of quill on parchment ceased. A beat passed where Harry wondered if he had said too much, if Draco was about to send him off to St Mungo’s for psychological testing. 

But then Draco spoke, “Tell me more. As your Dom, what would you want me to do to you?”

Harry ran his sweaty palms over his denims, taking a deep breath before he answered, “I want you to ruin me. I want you to use me without a care for my feelings or comfort. I want you to - to do whatever you want to me.”

“What kinds of things? If you want me to use you, you have to tell me how.”

“I want you to fuck my mouth until I feel like I can’t breathe. I want you to choke me on your prick, make me gag for it, I want your fingers twisted in my hair, I want your hips slamming up into my mouth. I - I want to be drunk on you.”

“And how do you want to be fucked?”

“Raw. And hard,” Harry replied without hesitation, his vision blurring as his mind swam with images, snippets of naked bodies moving harshly together, of hands curling around throats and nails scratching down backs. “I want you to pin me down or tie me up if you have to, I want you to pound your cock inside of me until I can’t see straight. I want to be powerless. I want to be nothing more than a hole for you to fuck.”

Harry should have noticed that Draco was no longer writing anything down, the parchment long forgotten, but he was far too lost in the moment.

“Do you like pain, Potter?” Draco’s voice was deeper now, his tone rougher than it had been minutes before.

“Yeah. Yeah, I really fucking do,” Harry replied, unable to hold back a light laugh as he admitted something that he was often so ashamed of. “I like to be choked, scratched, bit, pinched, slapped, spanked -”

“Any hard limits?”

Harry considered the question, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth before he shrugged, a nervous laugh spilling out of him, “Don’t kill me? That’s probably about it.”

This time it was Draco who swallowed aloud. “Favorite toys?”

“I like plugs, spanking paddles, nipple clamps… anything, really.”

“Do you have any particular kinks?”

“I love bondage, especially when I’m suspended in the air.” Harry flushed at his own words, feeling his cock growing in his trousers as they spoke.

A pause stretched between them, and Harry finally looked up at Draco, taking in his pristine appearance, the effortless way he seemed to exude sex with each breath he took, his mere presence setting Harry’s body on edge. 

“Do you trust me, Potter?”

The words broke Harry out of his momentary stupor, and Harry suddenly found that he didn’t know the answer.

Draco sighed, placing the parchment and quill on the sleek black coffee table that lay between them. He then leaned forward in his chair, his gaze pouring into Harry’s as he spoke, “To make this work, it is of _paramount_ importance that you trust me. I know we have a history… a rather complicated one at that, but if you don’t feel you can trust me, then there is no point in continuing this discussion any further.”

Harry’s mind began whirring, his thoughts flying around haphazardly, images from their days at Hogwarts flashing in and out of his view as he considered Draco’s question. 

Even with every disagreement, every fight, every insult, Harry kept going back to that day at Malfoy Manor during the War. He thought about how Draco had looked him in the eyes, knowing full-well who Harry was, and yet he had refused to give up Harry’s identity. 

Harry would never forget the mixture of emotions in Draco’s eyes as he stared at Harry, the fear, the pity, the hurt. But maybe, just maybe, there was a twinge of hope. 

After a moment, Harry had made up his mind, “I trust you.”

Draco’s professional shell appeared to crack, just for brief second, but then a neutral expression returned. “Very well then, Potter. I require all of my subs to engage in a test scene before we sign the contracts. Would you like to schedule an appointment for the scene?”

Harry shifted on the loveseat, scratching at the nape of his neck and adjusting his glasses, “Could we - er - How about now?”

This time, Draco’s shell really did crack, his expression faltering, something between amused and aroused overtaking his eyes as he looked at Harry. “Now? You know, I don’t just have endless time to spend with you, Potter. I have a rather busy schedule.”

Just as Harry was about to apologize, Draco continued, “Lucky for you, I only have one meeting this afternoon and it can be easily rescheduled. So, we can start now.”

Harry felt his heart skitter to a stop at Draco’s words before beginning to beat at lightning speed. He suddenly regretted asking at all. 

A smirk pulled at Draco’s lips as he settled back into his armchair, uncrossing his his legs and spreading them apart in a way that had Harry’s mouth going dry. “Having second thoughts?”

Despite the apprehension Harry could feel building inside himself, he shook his head, “No, Sir.”

Draco’s tongue prodded the inside of his cheek and Harry wondered if he had taken a step too far. But then Draco was reaching for his wand, waving it swiftly, the coffee table sliding out of their way so that Harry’s path to Draco was clear, nothing between them except an ornate rug. 

“On your knees, Potter.”

Harry obeyed without hesitation, pushing himself off the loveseat and kneeling on the floor. 

“Now, crawl over here.”

A rush of heat stirred inside Harry as he obeyed the instruction, the smooth velvet of Draco’s words running over his skin in a way that left him warm and shivering.

Harry stopped when he reached the opening of Draco’s legs, settling back on his heels and looking up at Draco for his next instruction.

“You’re quite beautiful down there, aren’t you?” Draco murmured, reaching out and dragging the tip of his finger along Harry’s jawline, gripping his chin gently and tilting Harry’s head to the side, “Bit of a mess, though. Could do with a proper grooming.”

Draco spoke as though Harry wasn’t in the room, making comments for his own benefit rather than Harry’s. And something about it had Harry’s cock growing harder, a flush spreading across his skin.

“Would you like to suck my cock?” Draco asked, his tone as nonchalant as though he was offering Harry a cup of tea. 

Harry nodded fervently, already leaning in toward Draco’s lap, eyes wide and mouth watering. 

“Mmm, eager, aren’t we? Let’s start small.” Draco stroked a hand over Harry’s hair, “Just rub me through my trousers...” As Harry reached his hand up, wanting nothing more than to wrap his fingers around Draco’s cock, Draco stopped him, “... _without_ your hands, Potter.”

It took Harry a moment to realize just what Draco was asking. But then he was leaning in and running the tip of his nose over the slight bulge in Draco’s trousers, tracing over the length of it and inhaling deeply, letting Draco’s scent fill him up, the sensation intoxicating. Harry breathed deeply, expelling warm breath over Draco’s cock with each exhale, feeling it harden in his trousers, the material pulling taut.

Harry nuzzled against Draco’s cock, feeling oddly animalistic and moving with his instincts as he rubbed over the hardening length with increasing pressure.

As Draco’s prick began to leak against the material of his trousers, Harry parted his lips and moved to mouth wetly over the crown. But as soon as Harry’s lips surrounded the head, Harry felt a sharp sting of pain shooting through his body, a hand now gripping his hair with painful force. 

The sheer power of Draco’s grip made Harry’s vision blur, his cock throbbing in his trousers, begging for more, “I did _not_ say you could use your mouth.”

Even while Draco held him by the hair, forcing Harry to look up at him, Harry’s body was straining forward, his cock practically splitting out of his denims. “Merlin, you’re such a slut for this, aren’t you?” His tone was impressed and disgusted all at the same time, which only made Harry’s heart beat faster.

Harry tried to nod but Draco’s strong grip made it nearly impossible, so he choked out a breathless answer instead, “ _Fuck_ yes.”

A beat passed where Draco’s eyes darted over Harry’s face and body, as though searching for something hidden in the desperation of Harry’s gaze. 

“You are so far from what I expected,” Draco’s voice was soft… so soft it was as if he had not intended to say anything at all. But even as Draco spoke with a gentle sort of shock, his grip in Harry’s hair tightened, making Harry gasp out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

“Do you want to come, Harry?” Draco inquired.

“Yes, yes - please - I want to so badly, Sir.”

“Well you won’t,” Draco snapped back with a devilish smirk on his lips, finally releasing his grip on Harry’s hair and watching as Harry collapsed in a pathetic heap in front of him, a blotchy flush covering his skin and a thin sheen of sweat shining on his forehead.

After taking in Harry’s broken appearance for a moment, Draco reached down and unbuttoned his trousers, pulling the material back until his prick was revealed, the long, flushed length bouncing as it was released from it’s tight prison. The head was glistening and there was one jagged vein running from base to tip. Harry swore he could see it pulsing.

Draco gave his cock a few leisurely strokes, licking his lips as he looked down at Harry, the movements of his wrist so graceful and erotic.

Then Draco raised an expectant, perfectly-manicured eyebrow, tilting his cock forward toward Harry, _“Suck.”_

Harry needed no further instruction. He moved back onto his knees and finally wrapped his lips around the head of Draco’s cock. It was even warmer than he expected, the flesh hot beneath his tongue. 

Harry loved everything about sucking a cock. From the weight of it in his mouth to the way it left him breathless. The entire experience was exhilarating and Harry never tired of it.

“All the way down to the base this time, Potter,” Draco spoke, pressing a firm hand to the back of Harry’s head, urging him further. 

Although Draco’s cock was thin, it was long and Harry began to gag a bit around Draco’s length as he pushed down. Draco pressed harder to Harry’s head, forcing him to take in more of his cock, “I don’t give a damn if you’re coughing. I expect you to swallow me all the way.”

Harry continued to cough and sputter as he tried to open up his throat around Draco’s length, his eyes watering and spit dripping down his chin as he descended. 

“Fuck, you’re making a mess,” Draco commented, his tone bitter and exasperated even as his hips twitched up into Harry’s mouth, precome leaking onto Harry’s tongue. 

Finally, Harry swallowed Draco all the way down, his nose pressed to Draco’s lower abdomen, his lips wrapped firmly around the base.  
Just as Harry was about to pull off, feeling that he had accomplished his task, Both of Draco’s hands came to rest on top of Harry’s head and he gave a hard thrust of his hips.

Harry choked, coughing and gagging as he fought not to bite down on Draco’s prick, the force of Draco’s hips sending his cock plunging impossibly deeper down Harry’s throat. 

But Draco did not stop there, he began to thrust his hips with increasing speed, fucking his cock deeper inside Harry’s mouth while his hands held Harry’s head steady, not allowing him to move.

Even as Harry fought to take the cock, fought the urge to bite down, fought to _breathe_ , Harry couldn’t remember the last time he had ever been so turned on. His cock was leaking in excess against his ratty denims, the length pulsing uncomfortably as it sought more friction, more touch, more of anything. 

For the first time since Harry was a teenager, he felt as though he was about to come in his pants. And for the first time ever, Harry could not care less.

All of Harry’s energy was focused in on being good for Draco, on taking his cock no matter how hard Draco fed it to him, on swallowing down every last drop of come that he was sure Draco would release down his throat.

Harry wanted it all. 

When Draco came, it was akin to a religious experience. A bright light flashed inside of Harry as Draco’s come spilled inside of him, his hips stuttering against Harry’s lips as his cock pulsed from the force of his orgasm. Draco’s fingers tightened on Harry’s head, the pressure painful and perfect. 

Harry swallowed every last drop that Draco gave him, suckling on the head as he finally pulled off, even though Draco shivered below him, his cock over-sensitive as it pulled out. 

Though there was no mirror in sight, Harry could imagine the image that greeted Draco as he looked down at Harry: swollen lips, spit dripping down his chin and neck, eyes watering with fresh tears tracking across his flushed cheeks, glasses knocked askew from the force of Draco’s face-fucking, and drops of sweat coursing down Harry’s hairline and following the jagged line of his scar.

Harry’s vision was blurred from pleasure and tears, and he felt drunk as he reached down, intending to touch himself, his orgasm so close to the edge…

But then Draco was leaning forward and grabbing Harry’s wrist with a grip hard enough to bruise. The strength in Draco’s fingers had Harry’s cock twitching feebly in his trousers. “No, Potter. What did I say?”

Harry swallowed, turning his head to the side and wiping a string of drool off on his shoulder, “You said I couldn’t come.”

“Exactly. You are not to come until we meet again tomorrow. I expect you to be here at six o’clock sharp. This time you will kneel at the door and wait for permission to enter, do you understand?”

Harry nodded, and Draco’s grip loosened just slightly, his thumb tracing over the sensitive skin of Harry’s wrist.

“Do you think you are capable of waiting until tomorrow? Do you have the restraint?” Draco inquired, tilting his head to the side, his gaze dropping to the unmistakable hardness in Harry’s denims. 

Letting his gaze wander to Draco’s cock - now growing soft as it lay against Draco’s thigh, the crown still wet from Harry’s lips - Harry chose his words carefully, “To be honest, Sir… No. I don’t think I have the restraint to wait. If you send me home - well, I - I don’t think I will be able to stop myself. It might happen even if I don’t… you know… touch myself.”

The grip around Harry’s wrist tightened painfully for moment as Draco’s eyes went dark, his throat bobbing as he swallowed. “Very well, then. I appreciate your honesty, Potter.” He let go of Harry’s hand, adjusting Harry’s glasses in a moment of uncharacteristic warmth, “I will send you home as you are. If you come, then tomorrow you will be punished. And if you manage not to come, then tomorrow you will be _rewarded._ ”

Harry’s breathing came out shallow as he considered Draco’s words, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

“I can’t quite tell if you’re more excited about the reward or the punishment,” Draco commented, a smirk on his lips.

“Both, Sir.”

And with that, Draco stood up from his chair, tucking his softened cock back into his trousers and righting his dress shirt. Then he walked swiftly to the door and held it open, gesturing for Harry to make his exit.

It took Harry a moment to process, but then he stood up and walked over to Draco on shaky legs, his gait awkward as he attempted to maneuver around his ever-throbbing cock. As Harry stood in the doorway, he paused, looking at Draco and mouthing dumbly, so many words on the tip of his tongue, though none were quite coming out.

But before Harry could speak, Draco’s face broke out in a wicked grin, “See you tomorrow… _Harry_ ,” and then the door was being slammed in Harry’s face, leaving him standing in the dark hallway all alone.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my day and encourage me to keep writing <3


End file.
